Professional electricians on a job site require many different types and sizes of wire and/or cable. The spools of wire and/or cable are oftentimes, very heavy and difficult to manipulate while running wire through conduits or electrical runs. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which cable and/or wire can be stored, transported and deployed in a manner without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,550 issued to Mullins discloses a portable supply rack for spool-dispensed materials. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable of wheeled mobility, nor does it appear to disclose an apparatus with a telescoping handle or adjustable feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,819 issued to Korn et al. discloses a wire or tubing spool rack with interchangeable slide members. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses wheeled mobility, has guides for the wire which is dispensed and that operates as a dolly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,886 issued to Cook discloses a rotatably releasable wire reel caddy. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses wheeled mobility, has guides for the wire which is dispensed and that operates as a dolly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,622 issued to Pavlu discloses a wire caddy attachable to a ladder. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses wheeled mobility, has guides for the wire which is dispensed, operates as a dolly and can accommodate a plurality of spools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,671 issued to Campbell a cart for carrying spools of wire. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses wire guides for dispensing wire, a closed cabinet to deter environmental contamination, nor does the patent disclose a cart with a telescoping handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,012 issued to Fuller discloses a folding wirecart convertible into float and handtruck. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses guides for the wire which is dispensed, nor does it disclose an apparatus that possesses a telescoping handle and maneuverability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,981 issued to Pavelka discloses a wire dispenser. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses wire guides for dispensing wire, a closed cabinet to deter environmental contamination, nor does the patent disclose a cart with a telescoping handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,091 issued to Campbell discloses a portable multiple spool wire dispenser. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses wire guides for dispensing wire, a closed cabinet to deter environmental contamination, nor does the patent disclose a cart with a telescoping handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,230 issued to Zimmer discloses a wire dispensing cart. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses wire guides for dispensing wire, a closed cabinet to deter environmental contamination, does not disclose a cart with a telescoping handle nor is there disclosure of an apparatus capable of being placed in an upright manner for wire or cable distribution.